


Paralysis

by CanineWitchcraft



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineWitchcraft/pseuds/CanineWitchcraft
Summary: Emily is targeted by Talon and attacked, leaving her with severe spinal damage.





	1. Wait

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long I want to make this, but I do promise at least one more chapter. Also, I really struggled with the accents, so I'm sorry if the dialogue is a bit off....
> 
> Update:  
> This is not canon compliant. I'm too lazy/don't have the time to rewrite this fic so that the tech and medical advancements fit with the canon. Sorry y'all. I don't typically write a lot of fics in futuristic settings. My next Overwatch fic will be more futuristic tech/medical savvy.

Lena had been told she would be safe. Emily would be protected. Overwatch would not let anything happen to her. Winston had promised. He had promised!

 

Talon had other plans; a bullet to her lower back. The bullet had penetrated Emily’s Intervertebral Disk between L2 and L3. Angela had said she was lucky, but Lena knew luck had nothing to do with it. Emily was a message, written in blood by Widowmaker and signed by Talon.

 

Angela had been able to extract the bullet, but the damage had been done. “She will live, but now we must wait.” Angela said to a distrait Lena. “She may be able to regain the use of her legs.”

 

“Or she’ll be paralyzed.”

 

“That is a possibility.”

 

Tears brimmed the edge of Lena’s eyelids. She stared at Angela for a long moment before closing her eyes and allowing the tears to crawl down her cheeks.

 

“Her body needs time to heal and no matter the out come, she will need your support.” Angela waited a minute for her words to sink in before giving her a small smile, “She is still sleeping, but I assume you would like to be with her when she comes to?”

 

Lena wiped her eyes and nodded. She followed close behind Angela, who led her down a hall to a door. She opened it and allowed her companion to go first. Lena flew through the door and hesitated at her girlfriend’s bedside. She wasn’t sure what to do. Emily looked so fragile. Her skin was pale. Her hair was greasy and tangled. But her breathing was steady. She was alive.

 

“If you require any assistance, do not hesitate to contact me or one of the nurses.” Angela said from the doorway before giving her a soft nodded and closing the door behind her.

 

Lena pulled a chair up to the right side of the bed, facing the door. She sat with her elbows resting on the bed, her hands curling around Emily’s right hand. “I’m so sorry.” She said before breaking down into sobs.


	2. Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling the love with the comments y'all! LOL   
> Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. ;)

A low moan whistled through Emily’s lips, waking Lena and bringing her full attention to the injured redhead. “Emily?”

 

Emily’s eyes shot open, fear and panic tainting their beautiful hazel hue. She looked around the room, trying to push herself up into a sitting position. Lena had never seen her like this.

 

“Em, it’s alright, Luv. You’re safe.”

 

The redhead focused on Lena, noticing her for the first time and heaved a heavy sigh. Tears fell down her face as the panic subsided. Lena crawled forward onto the bed, being careful not to get tangled in her fluid lines and to not put any pressure in possibly painful areas. She wrapped her arms around Emily, who buried her face into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. Lena pressed gentle kisses to Emily’s forehead and hairline. “You’re safe.” She murmured over and over, attempting to reassure herself and her girlfriend.

 

“I thought I was going to die.” Emily said once her tears subsided. Her voice was quiet and hoarse. “I thought I wouldn’ see you again.” She pulled back from Lena. Her eyes glazed over every inch of the brunette’s face before she buried her head back into the crook of Lena’s neck and hugged her as tight as her weak body could manage.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Lena whispered, peppering her with more soft kisses.

 

They lay together for a long time before Emily whispered, “I can’t feel my legs.” The words sounded calculated with a small amount of hesitation and fear. She had plenty of time to panic and spout through the what-if’s while she had been laying on the floor of their apartment bleeding out and being flown to the hospital.

 

Lena kissed her head, “I know. It’ll be okay. We’ll get through this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely going to do another chapter, but it's probably going to take place like a year after all this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I thrive off of comments and kudos!


End file.
